The present invention relates to the improvement of conventional bipolar monolithic integrated push-pull power output stages for digital signals, as customarily used, for instance, in so-called TTL-circuits (cf. the technical journal "L'Onde Electrique", May 1968, pp. 443 to 448, especially FIG. 3 on page 444).
In conventional types of push-pull output stages, current spikes are produced during switching of the two transistors. For some applications such as when the output or power stages of frequency dividers are used in electronic organs, the current spikes must be avoided because such electronic organs include voluminous supply-voltage and control-lead wiring and the current spikes of the supply voltage would cause severe disturbances in the controlled parts.